


What’s Mine Is Yours

by alittlemystery, BreannaM13



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Season/Series 03, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemystery/pseuds/alittlemystery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreannaM13/pseuds/BreannaM13
Summary: A one shot mini rewrite of sorts for the beginning of season 3. What would’ve happened if Beth really was pregnant?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 33
Kudos: 121





	What’s Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much BreannaM13 AKA anonymous kiwi for helping me finish off this one shot with the end flashback scene! You’re a little creative genius and I could never do any of my stories without your help!

She hears Mick from the kitchen, outside in her yard, sitting at her picnic table on the phone to _him,_ no doubt giving a very uneventful update considering she can’t do anything or go anywhere without them watching her. Eying him from the kitchen window she nervously chews on her lower lip. She _needs_ to talk to Annie and Ruby about what happened at the clinic yesterday. Remembering the clinic her hands clench onto the kitchen counter, knuckles going white. You know what, she’s angry, has every right to be, he just left her there, well he sent Mick to pick her up but he still left her, and stole her groceries.

* * *

_She avoided looking at the monitor, instead her eyes stayed focused on his face, seeing a mixture of confusion, disbelief, anger and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Slowly sitting up on the cot she winces slightly as he slams the door on his way out._

_“Thank you so much” Beth breathed, feeling herself relax slightly, even though her muscles are still tense, she’s becoming slightly used to the feeling since Rio popped back into her life._

_Noticing the doctor hadn’t said anything, Beth's eyes snap up to hers, watching as she clears her throat._

_“I’d say thank your friend, I was under a certain impression of how this appointment had to play out, but you really shouldn’t have worried” she trails off turning the monitor slightly and Beth ignores it, feels her mouth dry, the bubble of nerves rising from her stomach all the way into her throat._

_“Ms Marks, you are pregnant.”  
_

* * *

  
Beth jolts out of her thoughts when her phone vibrates on the counter, she completely forgot she left it in here last night so isn't surprised to see 14 texts from Annie and three missed calls from Ruby, figuring she’ll have to call Ruby back once Mick returns to his car out front. With a sigh she opens up Annie’s texts.

_“Hey do you have that hula girl bottle opener?”_

_“Nevermind I found it!! Deansie has the kids right? Do you want to come over tomorrow?”_

_“Asked Ruby, she said no, loser”_

_“Beth?”_

Beth scrolled over the next five messages that just asked where she was and if she was okay.

_“I asked Ruby and she said you aren't picking up either so I know you’re not just ignoring me! Can you please just text or call me back?”_

_“I’m coming over”_

_“Shit no i can’t the stupid car is dead”_

_“I’m worried, should i be worried? It’s now morning and you haven't text me back, you could just be sleeping right?”_

_“If your phone is dead i’m going to kill you. Text me as soon as you see these”_

Beth texts her back, letting her know she’s okay and asks if she can come over later, not feeling in any mood to actually get dressed and leave the house today. She gets an immediate response back from Annie letting her know she’ll tell Ruby to pick her up and bring the booze, making Beth wince.

Heading over to the fridge she checks the time, seeing that it’s almost 1:30pm. She can’t believe she slept in so late, but what else was to be expected after being up crying all night, not sure if he was going to show up or not, then eventually crashing in the early hours of the morning. With a sigh she grabs the jug of lemonade, placing it on the counter before reaching for two glasses.

Even though the doctor _told_ her she was pregnant, the evidence on the ultrasound that she now regrets not looking at, she still dropped by the pharmacy on her way home from the clinic, picking up three different branded pregnancy tests, somehow still being surprised when they all came back positive.  
  


* * *

“I’m pregnant” Beth blurts, seeing Ruby and Annie barely even react  
  
“We know, remember” Annie winks, referring to Beth’s fake pregnancy _‘buy us time’_ lie.

Beths rings her hands in front of her, swallowing harshly “No, i’m uh, i’m actually pregnant”

“I’m sorry” Ruby balks, eyes widening as she places her drink down on the counter, giving Beth her full attention.

“You’re what?”

Annie lets out a manic laugh “Beth what the hell? This is a joke right? This has to be a joke. Wow, I’ve become so used to being the screw up in our relationship that it’s just so crazy to me that it’s now you, and this isn’t like the little shoplifting fiasco, this is an actual baby, with gangfriend! Seriously what…”

Ruby grabs Annie’s arm, whispering “Stop” as she notices the tears gathering in her best friend's eyes.

Annie looks from Ruby to Beth, notices how her sister's face now looks even paler than usual and lets out a deep sigh. She hops down from the kitchen island and wraps her arms around Beth’s shoulders, resting her head on top of hers she squeezes tightly, silent for a moment whilst sending Ruby a _wtf_ expression.

“How about we make some cupcakes?”

* * *

Annie picks at a cupcake, chewing loudly much to Beth’s dismay. “What did the doc say?”

Beth had told them everything that went down at the clinic yesterday, from Rio practically dragging her there to him then abandoning her.

“She just said everything looks on track and that I’m 10 weeks” Beth gulps, avoiding their gaze. 

“Hold up, contrary to your belief, I _can_ do math, and I know that you should be further along by now after going to bone town in a bar bathroom, which is still gross by the way, so what gives?” Annie asks, eyebrow raised.

Ruby sees Beth about to deflect and shuts that down immediately. “Nuh huh, out with it” 

After moving to the couch and explaining everything, and ignoring Annie’s multiple attempts to steer off topic, she unwraps her third cupcake, popping a finger full of frosting into her mouth.

“You really didn’t suspect before now?” Ruby asks

“I mean you have four” Annie quips

“I just thought it was all down to stress, being kidnapped, getting divorced and believing you’ve murdered someone isn’t the easiest thing to deal with” Beth sighs, shrugging her shoulders and trying not to acknowledge the look Rubys giving her.

Annie just stares at her, not even knowing what to say except “I really need to see a therapist” 

Ruby’s about to hit back with a smart response when the knock at the door has her looking towards Beth who shrugs in response.  
  
Getting up she walks to the front door, eyebrows furrowed when she sees who’s on the other side.

“Mrs B” Mick greets with a nod

“That’s not my name anymore you know” Beth bristles

“Boss said to give you this” Mick shrugs, thrusting a bottle into her hands.

Beth knows what it is before she really pays attention to the bottle or label, bourbon. There’s only one reason Rio is doing this, he still doesn’t believe her.

“No thanks” Beth glares, holding the bottle out for him to take back but Mick just smirks at her before heading back down the driveway to his car.

* * *

Rio walks into the bar, nodding over at Mick huddled away in the corner. He slides onto the stool beside her, smirking slightly, he hasn’t seen her in almost a week, figures this is her way of finally coming clean. “You sure that's what you should be drinking?” 

Beth glares at him, a fire mixed with sadness blazing in her eyes. “I lost it”

Rio registers the emotion bubbling out of her and his smirk immediately falters, a feeling so heavy slamming into his chest. Reaching out for his drink he swallows it down, grateful for the burn that seems to shake him out of his thoughts. Biting his lip he thinks of something to say but all that seems to come to his brain is “When?”

“Does it matter?” Beth snaps. “My blood pressure was high, they said it was probably due to stress” Beth stares at the bar letting out a humourless laugh before looking Rio straight in the eye. “Imagine that”

* * *

_  
After feeling a few cramps on and off throughout the day, Beth suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen that made her double over. She took a few deep breaths and felt the pain subside. Helping the kids get ready for their movie night, she made sure everyone was situated and she snuck away to her bathroom._

_She closed the door and grabbed hold of the sink. This pain was familiar but so unpleasant. She opened the cabinet, grabbed a towel and then turned on the bath._

_Tears were rolling down her face as she stripped out of her clothes. As her bottoms dropped to the ground she notices that they are soaked in blood. Carefully, she gathered more towels from the closet and laid them on the floor._

_As it trickled down her leg, she climbed into the warm bath, letting the heat envelope her and sobbed in silence for a while._

_Beth leaned over the side and pulled her phone out of her pants pocket._

_“Hello?”_

_“Ruby” she whispers. “I need you.”_

_Immediately she knew what was happening,_

_“I'm on my way”_ _  
_

* * *

Rio glances at her and something flashes in his eyes and across his face for a split second that she doesn’t quite know what it was.

“I lost my baby…”

“Our” Rio interrupts, levelling her with a slight glare, not having the energy to muster much else.

“ _Mine”_ Elizabeth chokes out, a tear escaping down her cheek, eyes narrowing at him “You.. you take _everything_ from me” 

Rio grabs her wrist but she yanks out of his grasp, sliding clumsily off the barstool and he’s out of his seat, reaching out to steady her. 

Beth hiccups, batting his hands away from her, not even realising she’s still crying. “I lost it because of _you_ ” she seethes, brushing past him towards the door.

“Hey” Rio grasps her bicep spinning her back to face him but then she’s pushing him away from her, alternating between pushing and hitting his chest and he barely conceals his wince. 

He sees Mick stand up but he shakes his head. “Ma… Elizabeth stop”

Her cries are now full-on sobs, her hits to his chest pathetically soft. He has a moment of hesitation before he’s pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her delicately, as if the slightest touch might cause her to completely crumble, but she grasps onto his sides prompting him to tighten his hold on her, one hand coming up to cradle the back of her head against his neck. He almost whispers an ‘ _i’m sorry’_ but doesn’t think she could hear that from him, just as much as he can’t hear it come from her. Yet they both know.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have another version / ending to this that I’ve been working on if anyone’s interested in seeing what would happen if she didn’t lose the baby.


End file.
